A Little Piece of My Life
by Jupiter-Lightning
Summary: Riku tells of story about how he once got drunk by accident when he was fourteen. Major craziness ensues. OneShot.


Well this was written during a period of sugar highness, and stupidness. A friend of mine who wants to remain confidential (psst her username on here is sailorstar165) were talking about stupid things. First, we were laughing about a funny thought, a thought that involves a certain Keyblade Master named Sora. We thought it would be funny if he got drunk. Well, laughter errupted until I thought of something funnier: What if Riku got drunk?

And this is where sugar kicks in ...I decide to write this out of pure silliness, but then I decide to add it on here. And this is a future Riku telling the story...

**xxx**

When I was fourteen...

Every year, there's a fair in town. And every year, Sora, Kairi, and I go. It's not really fun on account of wittle Sowa and Kaiwi are scared to ride big rides. Yes, they were such babies back when they were thirteen...and to think I was madly in love with her...

Anyway, they wanted to go on this boat ride. I thought it was lame and told them just to go by themselves, so they did.

And back then, I didn't even realize it was the Tunnel of Love..until now. Heck, they were probably exchanging saliva for all I know. They did seem happy that I wasn't joining them...A little _too_ happy, but what did I know? I was an idiot back then.

As they did whatever their hearts desired, I began to get thirsty. Realllly thirsty, so I walked to the nearest consession stand. Behind this certain stand, there was a scruffy looking man who kind of looked like Johnny Damon. Wait no, he shaved...I dunno who he looked like actually. Well, I asked for a soda, but he wouldn't give it to me. I asked why not? His reply...

"Wouldja rader hav some booze?"

Being the idiot that I was, I didn't know what the term 'booze' meant. Back then, it sounded like something good, so I said yes. My first sip was amazing...it was as if I was addicted to this stuff right off the bat! I had to have more, more, more! Until I ran out of money, the same money I was going to use to play those rigged games to win Kairi a prize. Geez, was I such an idiot or what?

I met up with the two later on. We were going to play one of those rigged games, and I had to make up some lame excuse on why I didn't have any money.

"Um, my cat ate it...Yeah, my cat ate it."

"But Riku, you don't have a cat!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Um, promise to keep a secret?" I had asked.

The girl nodded. Of course, I knew that should wouldn't tell I soul. I bent down and whispered something in her eat. Her eyes widened, and laughing errupted from her...wow, I never realized she had such a big mouth.

"YOU HAVE AN IMAGINARY FRIEND THAT IS A CAT! AND IT'S PURPLE?

So much for keeping a secret...

Sora tried to hold in his fits of laugher, but sadly, there is no possible way a boy like him could do such a thing...

"Y-y-y-ou do! Hahahaha that's so hilarious!" he laughed.

"Shuzzup losers..." I slurred, as I walked on.

Kairi and Sora exchanged odd glances, and then followed me.

Beginning to feel woozy, I had to stop. Kairi and Sora kept on asking me if I was ok. I lied to them and told them I was perfectly fine, but really I was kind of confused. For a boy with high stamina like mine and a six pack that makes every girl melt like me, why would I being feeling this way?

Soon, I began hearing voices screaming in my head. Deep, scary voices. Voices that almost sounded like, "SURENDER TO THE DARKNESS! DO IT AND DO IT NOW! I have free cookies..."

I dind't know what was going on, everything began spinning like crazy, and I don't like spinny-crazy-blurry stuff like that. I was officially freaked out. Not to mention, that I had almostofficially lost it.

"VOICES AHHHHHH! STOOOOOOP!" I screamed.

Everyone stopped and stared at me...thinking that I was an idiot (which like I said, I was)

"Er, Riku? Are you sure you're-" Kairi began.

"Yez I'm foine..voices in me head..." I fell to my knees.

But was pulled back up by Sora. He stared me down for a moment though, it seemed like an hour...and why did he have that weird expression on his face? Was I just losing my mind still?

His face had come closer to mine, extremely closer...then, he took a big whiff of air in. I just stared at him.

He then turned to Kairi, "Kai, I think he's drunk..."

"Wha--Riku wouldn't do such a thing..."

"Riku, what did you do when we were mak-uh not with you?" Sora asked.

"I gots sommin' ta drink..." I replied.

"What kind of 'sommin'?" Kairi asked.

"Dis guy said it wuz booze. It tastes really gud, you should twy it sometime..." I laughed.

Sora and Kairi shook their heads, "You idiot, booze is beer!"

Well, it was kind of too late, because I had lost it for good. I started laughing like an idiot, and singing songs...the only song I remember was something about a purple dinosaur named Barney. Other than that, Sora and Kairi told me the rest were hard to understand.

Well, on a good note, they dragged me home, and the next morning I was fine. Except for the blackeye.

Apparently, I had said something very disturbing and offensive to Kairi, and she nailed me right in the left eye. Who would have thought she had it in her?

Well, that is a little piece of my past for you. I'm sorry if you were offended by this material, but someone made me take a truth drug so I'm spilling out everything about my past. Curse you Ansem...curse you...

**xxx**

**Well that's all and if i feel like doing another one of these. I will!**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or anything mentioned in this**


End file.
